Magical Elements
by PinkVanilla
Summary: Kagome,unable to return to the Feudal Era is stuck in her own time.An owl mysteriously appears with a letter saying she got accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. What will happen to her in the school? How does her powers help?
1. Miracles

_(In my room)_

_Jikere: All right guys. Get in position! The story's gonna start soon so get your asses moving!_

_Inuyasha: Keh! Why do we have to listen to some bratty idiot like you? We don't hafta do this you know!_

_Miroku: If I were you Inuyasha, I'd rather not get the authoress mad and have her whip your ass!_

_Jikere: A little too late Miroku….(Takes out a loooonnnggg whip from my closet.) I'm the one writing/typing here! You better listen to me, dog boy!!_

_Shippo: Inuyasha will never learn to make people mad. No matter how many time she does that. He's way too stupid._

_Inuyasha: Shut the hell up you little brat! (Punches Shippo on the head.)_

_Kagome: Inuyasha!! What did I say about hurting Shippo?_

_Inuyasha: Kagome….don't do it!_

_Kagome: Sit boy! Sit!_

_Jikere: Guys! No 'sitting' in my room!_

_Inuyasha: Ha, Kagome!_

_Jikere: Dammit! Let me finish! No 'sitting' in my room 'cause I don't want a crater in the middle of my bedroom! If you wanna do it, do it outside!_

_Sango: While they're arguing, I would like to say for Jikere that she does NOT own Inuyasha and friends or Harry Potter no matter how much she wants to._

_Kirara: MEW!_

_Sango: And italics will be for thoughts and __**bold **__would be for flashbacks!_

_Jikere: (Stops whipping Inuyasha for a sec.) On with My story! (Glares at Inuyasha.)_

_**Chapter 1**_

It has been 3 months ever since the Shikon no Tama was completed. 3 months that Naraku had been defeated, and 3 months since she'd seen all her friends in the Feudal Era. And 3 months that she knew that she can't go back anymore. Not for a single second.

Ever since she found out she can't go back to the Feudal Era, she had been moping around the house, from May to August, knowing she'll never see, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, or even Lady Kaeda again. _'Why? Why does the bad stuff always happen to me?' _she thought to herself. Kagome sighed as she stared out her window, reliving her memories.

_**Flashback**_

"**NO!! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Naraku lunged for his final attack on a certain hanyou. Inuyasha was knocked unconscious by slamming against a tree, and Naraku quickly took advantage. He filled his tentacles with miasma and thrust them all the way through Inuyasha's gut. "Inuyasha!" the miko ran over to Inuyasha, tears streaming down her face. She held him in her lap and shook him, yelling his name over and over, desperate to see him awake. Naraku was still standing in the same spot as he had before attacking Inuyasha. He was watching the miko's reaction. **

**Kagome, then, with tears still streaming down her face, took a quick glance around the battle field. Her dear best friend/sister, Sango was lying in a bloody heap, motionlessly. Miroku was leaning against a tree by Sango, and he too was unmoving. **_**'The saimyosho. He sucked too many in with his Wind Tunnel so that we can keep fighting Naraku.' **_**Kagome, now, was sobbing franticly. Even Kirara and Shippo were gone. Kirara in a fuzz ball by Sango and Shippo on the opposite side of the battlefield with a hole in his chest that was filled with miasma. Kouga, the wolf demon was unconscious as the rest. The only person she saw that was still able to move was Sesshomaru. **

'_**This was all my fault! I didn't do anything that can save any of them. I could've saved them if I was trying hard enough!' **_**The teenage girl sat sobbing loudly, confused on what to do. **_**'They're all dead. But their wish was to have Naraku destroyed! Since that's what they wanted, I will try my best like they all did.' **_**Kagome was hit by realization at the thought. She got up from her position on the ground and removed Inuyasha's corpse from her lap. **

**Surprised by her actions, Sesshomaru stood and watched the young miko for her next move. She marched over to an empty spot in the mess of chaos and snatched up her bow and arrows from the ground. Instead of turning around and shooting an arrow at Naraku, she walked over to Sango and took up her katana. **

**The evil hanyou began toying with the miko sending a few of his tentacles after her. She managed to cut some down but more came flying towards her. A quick flash of white and silver appeared before the priestess's eyes and the tentacles were laid out on the ground. Kagome barely glanced at the Lord of the West before she turned to Naraku and giving him a little speech. **

"**How dare you do this? You killed off all my friends. Every single one of them are gone! What is it that you want? What is your REAL reason for doing this?" Kagome emphasized each work getting angrier and angrier. She stopped about 20 feet from Naraku before having a pure pink, miko light engulf her body. She glowed brightly and levitated 1o feet above ground before the energy from her body was released all around her but only harming the selfish half breed. "I will get you some day, miko. I swear my revenge--." Naraku was cut off as the pure energy reached him turning him into ashes leaving behind the Shikon no Tama. **

**She walked over to the pile of Naraku's ashes and bent over to pick up the jewel. Kagome combined the few shards she had with the giant chunk, creating the full Shikon no Tama once more. **

"**Ugh…." Kagome spun around quickly to see Miroku shifting against eh tree. There was a lot of shuffling before everyone that she had lost was back. Kagome's eyes filled with tears again, but for happiness this time. "Sango! Shippo! Miroku! Kouga! Inuyasha! Kirara!" Kagome screeched out their names before running to give each person a hug…..even Kouga. **

"**You're alive! You're back!" Sango jogged over to give her sister a hug. "Yes. We're back, Kagome." Kagome hugged Sango tightly before examining the Shikon no Tama. Everyone watched silently as they all gathered around. Except for Sesshomaru. (No big surprise there, huh?P.) As she held the jewel in her hands, she thought of a selfless wish to make the jewel disappear forever. Closing her eyes she made her wish on the Sacred Jewel. **_**'I wish the Shikon no Tama would disappear FOREVER!!' **_**she thought. Just then, there was a bright pink light from the miko's hands that surrounded her entire being. With another bright flash of light, the spot Kagome was standing, was empty. There was nothing there in that spot. **

**In modern Japan**

"**What just happened?" Kagome looked around her for her friends, but all she saw was the walls of the well house. **_**'Wait, I'm back?? Did the jewel do this? Please don't let me know I can't go back." **_**Kagome frowned at the thought and jumped in the well, expecting her normal bluish purple light. The thing was, nothing happened she just landed in an old well. She tried several more times before giving up. Then, Kagome ran back to the house, with more tears running down her tear stained face. She slammed the door open before running into her mom. "Mama! I--I can't go back!!" Kagome sobbed. Her mom tried calming Kagome down before just running her a bath for her to relax. **_**'Inuyasha. I'll never see him again! All I wanted was to stay by his side. Why is that so hard!' **_**She pounded the water in frustration. She sat in the tub for an hour longer before drying herself and going to bed.**

**End Flashback**

Sigh. she picked herself up from the bed and walked down to the kitchen for a snack. Kagome walked down the stairs and fished out a popsicle for herself. It was a nice thing to eat on a summer afternoon…even if your AC was turned on high. "Thump. Thumpthump." Kagome looked up from her treat and saw an owl at the kitchen window sill. She almost dropped her popsicle on the floor. "MAMA!! THERE'S AN OWL PECKING AT OUR WINDOW! AND WHERE DO YOU GET OWLS AT THIS TIME IN JAPAN??" Kagome screamed. Seiko walked to the kitchen from the living room to see a white owl with black spots holding what seems to be an envelope in its beak. "Oh, Kami. Kagome, let the owl in and I'll have some explaining to do."

_Jikere: How was that chapter so far? It's my first fanfic so take it easy on the reviews!_

_Inuyasha: Keh! Who would wanna take pity on an idiot like you?_

_Kagome: INUYASHA!_

_Inuyasha: What??_

_Kagome: SIT!_

_Jikere: Did you even listen to me? No sitting here! Toss him out the window and do it! I REALLY don't want a hole through the floor and into the living room downstairs!_

_Miroku: Well, let's wrap this up, seeing the others are too busy._

_Sango: Please review and give Jikere more suggestions on what to write! _

_Shippo: And tell her to make it so Inuyasha won't hit me!! TTTT_

_Jikere: (Stops arguing for a second.) Just please review soon or else I'll have nothing to write and that means Kagome won't have anything to do at (school name)! _


	2. Truths And Traveling

_Jikere: Thanks so much for reading! Hope you like it so far! If not review and tell me what I can do to improve!_

_Kagome: Right! She can do a lot better if she has ideas here!_

_Inuyasha: Like she can get better at anything…._

_Jikere: (Grabs the nearest item.) Inuyasha Shut up! (Throws metal wrench)_

_Inuyasha: OW! Goddamn bi-- (Sango's Hiraikotsu)_

_Sango: You know better than to start cursing. _

_Kagome: Especially in front of Shippo!_

_Shippo: Uh huh! 'Gome, can I get one of those lol-we-pops?_

_(Hands him a giant lollipop)_

_Shippo: THANK YOU! (Skips away)_

_Jikere: Enough of this nonsense! On with the story! (Feels something.) SMACK HENTAI! FREAKING PERVERT! (Throws wrench again)_

_Miroku: My apologies. You see my hand is cursed, there's nothing I can do about it.._

_Inuyasha: Yeah right, you sicko! Your right hand is cursed not your left!_

_Miroku: Grins sheepishly…_

_Sango: Why don't we start the story before Jikere gets more violent??_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter characters. The elementalist idea originally belongs to Inyx Dawn. _

_**Chapter 2: Truths and Traveling**_

The owl flew in the room, making quite a noise, flapping its wings. "Mom? Do I take this letter from it?"

Kagome asked, glancing at the large spotted owl. "Go ahead. It's for you anyways. Go take a seat, I have some things to tell you."

Kagome cautiously took the envelope from the large bird as if she thought it would bite. She then ran to where her mother was and took a seat on the cream colored sofa.

"Kagome, you see, your father was a great magical wizard of the wizard community. I am half elementalist meaning I can control the elements. Like fire, water, earth, air/wind, and sometimes metal. You can control the weather and ice along with those elements because you're a full elementalist."

Kagome shifted in her seat uncomfortably. How come my powers don't show?" the young miko-elementalist asked her mom.

"The elemental powers will show up when you turned 16, while your miko powers started to show when you're 15."

" 16?? But that's…" she counted her fingers, "that's 2 ½ weeks from today!!"

Kagome just sat there, head down, trying to figure everything out. At that moment, Saki Higurashi took her chance to continue filling her daughter in.

"Your father went to Hogwarts when he was young, to learn how to use magic to protect herself and such. Now, the headmaster, your Grandfather Dumbledore who you haven't seen since you were 12, wants you to learn too. I was planning to tell you about this earlier when you were 10, but I figured you would blow up half of Tokyo if I did. So I decided to wait for a few years for you to tame your powers."

At the last part, Kagome's head popped up suddenly and started interrogating her mom. "You KNEW I was going to be in the Feudal Era? You KNEW everyone would die?" she spat out.

Saki looked at her daughter in surprise. "Kagome, I didn't know they would die. All I knew is that you were going to be fighting demons and train your powers. I'm sorry, honey. I never thought all your friends would disappear."

Kagome just stared at her mom like she was from Jupiter or something. But over the time she got stuck out of the Feudal Era ever since April, she accepted the truth and wouldn't break down crying at the subject.

"I think you should open the envelope now, honey." Kagome stared at the envelope in her hands before ripping it open.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WizardryHeadmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcery., Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_Dear Kagome Higurashi, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 2. We await your owl eagerly.Yours sincerely,Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Kagome scanned the letter amazed to find what her mom said was true. It's no that she doesn't believe it, it's just a little hard to believe. Just then, another piece of paper dropped from the envelope. She picked it up and read it:

_Uniform_

_Sixth year students will require_

_1.Three sets of plain work robes (black__) _

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin TrimbleOther Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

"Mom, where can you even find these in Tokyo?!" Saki sighed. "Ina week, a man named Hagrid will come by and pick you up. You will take a plane to England and go to Diagon Alley to search for your supplies. I will give the bank key to Hagrid. He will accompany you to the Bank and Diagon Alley." "Next week!? Mom are you serious?" Kagome screamed. Then she ran upstairs to begin packing her bags.

Saki just sighed as she took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a short letter saying that Kagome will be attending Hogwarts.

**A Week Later..**

Ding Dong. The Elementalist ran to answer the door. " Well, 'ello there. You must be Ms. 'igurashi. I'm 'ere to take you to 'ogwarts. I'd be seeing yur mum first." " Hagrid! Long time no see!" Saki Higurashi said appearing behind her daughter. "Come on in! I'll have to give you the Gringotts Bank Key and tell you a few things!"

Hagrid stepped through the "small" door and followed Kagome's mom to the living room. Kagome, then, took the time to rush upstairs for her bags and the other things she needs. As she was heading downstairs, she got a snip of conversation. "You see, I don't think she actually knows the full potential of her powers. Make sure she knows what she's doing. You know the Sorting Hat has the orb so be don't forget that!" '_Sorting Hat? What is that?_' Kagome thought as she got to the living room.

"A'right, Saki, we be goin' now." Hagrid said heading for the door. "Bye mom! Tell Souta and Gramps bye for me!" Kagome said while hugging her mom good bye.

Hagrid picked up her bags for her as he headed first, out the door, in search of a large taxi, as Kagome went to find the large spotted owl and gave her reply in an envelope. As the girl came out of the shrine, she heard Hagrid and the taxi driver yelling at each other in different languages so she went and settled the little problem. Over the 2 months before vacation, she worked extra hard on schoolwork and she was an expert on English now.

After the plane took off, Hagrid went to sleep as Kagome searched her backpack. Over the years, she came to be a really good artist and drew stuff in her spare time. Not to mention becoming a master with a bow and arrow, and she's pretty good with swords too.

She also took out her pencil and started to draw all her friends and allies together in on drawing. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kaeda, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un and even Ayame. In the drawing, Inuyasha and Kouga were arguing with Ayame trying to drag Kouga away, Sesshomaru watching Jaken getting teased and tortured by Rin and Shippo, and Kirara curled up near Sango, Miroku and Kagome talking and eating her 'ninja food".

She started to sniff as she colored her drawing. She misses everyone so much. From Inuyasha to Ah-Un to Jaken to Ayame. '_I wish I can see everyone again. Just one more time to tell them good-bye.' _Just then the half giant next to her woke up. " You all righ' Ka'ome?" Kagome just nodded mutely before turning back to her drawing. The plane landed and they went to retrieve their luggage before walking onto the streets on England, with Hagrid leading her to a solid brick wall. " Wel'ome to England." Hagrid said as he tapped a couple bricks with his cane. Kagome just stared in amazement as the bricks moved aside to reveal a crowded bar filled with people.

The half giant just lead her through the bar with people paying their respects and shaking her hand. " Ye'll be staying wif the Weas'eys. Don' worry they're nice people. The teenager just followed right behind Hagrid for a while before coming to a stop in front of a house. Hagrid held the door open for her before he set her luggage bags down. "Hagrid? Is that you by the door?" a red faced Mrs. Weasley said shuffling down the hall with her apron on. "'ello Mrs. Weas'ey. This is the well known el'ment'list, Kagome 'igurashi." Kagome took a look at the woman. "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi. I'm Mrs. Weasley." " Nice to meet you too." Kagome said quietly shaking the adult's hand.

"Well, why don't you come on in? My son Ron and his friends are upstairs. They'll be showing you around Hogwarts a bit." Mrs. Weasley said gesturing to the stairs. " I'd be back tomorrow ya 'ear? We gonna be at 'iagon Alley to shop fer yer school supplies." Hagrid turned to face the door. "Bye Hagrid!" Kagome said, picking up her suitcase to head up stairs.

" Kagome, darling. Your room, while your staying here, is the 2nd floor, 3 doors to the left. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. With that she shuffled upstairs to her room. She stayed in her room for sometime drawing and coloring in her own pictures. All of a sudden, there was a knocking on her door. "Come in." She sighed looking over her drawings.

A girl around her age with bushy brown hair stuck her head in the room. "Umm, if you're hungry, dinner's ready downstairs." Kagome put down her sketchpad and stood up to stretch from laying down on the bed too long. She then walked by the girl, " Thanks. I'm Kagome Higurashi." The girl just smiled at her. "Hermione Granger. Come on, dinner's getting cold and I'm starving!" Kagome giggled softly. She hasn't been that talkative and cheerful ever since the incident but this was a nice change. She clunked down the stairs to the Weasley's dining room.

_Jikere: How was that? I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story so I need ideas!_

_Shippo: So be sure to review or she's gonna get writer's block and nto update for a longlong time!_

_Inuyasha: I'll say she's just being lazy and not thinking herself! Feh! Makign people do her dirty working for her!_

_Jikere: Inuyasha...take this! (throws a giant hammer at the hanyou's head.)_

_Miroku: He really never learns, does he?_

_Sango, Kagome, Shippo: Nope!!_


	3. An Old Friend

_Jikere: Welcome to another exciting adventure of Magical Elements! Today we have a new guest in my room, Hermione Granger!! _

_Hermione:Umm…hi?_

_Kagome: Don't worry, Hermione. This is just the authorless's bedroom. New characters come here once they're introduced in the story!_

_Hermione:Ohhh…_

_Kagome: (Introduces everyone in the room to her friend)_

_Inuyasha: So now your done talking, Kagome. Can we move on to the story before the evil maniac tries to attack me again?_

_Jikere: (Evil smile) GREAT idea. You just read my mind…_

_**Chapter 3: An Old Friend **_

Downstairs in the dining room, everyone had taken a seat at the table and waited for the new transfer student to come down. '_Gee...This is a little freaky with everyone looking at me.' _Kagome shifted behind Hermione and took a seat beside her.

"Hi, Kagome! I'm Ginny Weasley. These are my brothers Ron and Fred and George." "No, I'm Fred and HE'S George!" Fred chanted.

It was everyday they had to say that when people messed them up. Kagome gave a small smile to the twins and nodded to Ron who was sitting on the other side of Hermione. Mrs. Weasley introduced the other people to her.

"This is my husband, Arthur Weasley, and this is Harry Potter and I presumed you know Hermione." Kagome gave a smile again and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you all!" They all began to eat and eat…(Gonna skip the food part.)

After dinner, when everyone decided to rest and chat a bit, Kagome jumped onto the roof and watched the full moon. She needed a little piece and quiet with all the noise from inside the house. It was a beautiful night with a bright moon with twinkling stars and little clouds in the night sky. All the peacefulness was broken by someone screaming. The teenage jumped from the roof and landed lightly on the ground before rushing towards the sound of the scream.

She saw, Ginny on the ground trying to back away from a black cloaked figure with Ron, Hermione and Harry reaching for their wands. Kagome had her bow and arrows in her hand, done magically by having taught by Kaeda, and strung an arrow. The arrow turned a bright pink as it ran through the figure purifying it into ashes. The Golden Trio and Ginny turned to look at the direction the arrow came from. At that moment, Kagome decided to step out of the shadows and head for the house which was now half a block away.

"Thanks, Kagome." she heard Ginny said to her. She turned her head partially giving a small nod before continuing her head back to the Weasley's house. All of a sudden she noticed a familiar demonic aura nearby. She had her sword appear in her hand surveying her surroundings. She, then, spun around and put up her sword to block off the demon's. The miko-elementalist opened her eyes to see the face of the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru. He had trained her a few months before the Final Battle and here he was!

A few more attacks later, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword as Kagome hugged him. "How ya been doing, Fluffy?" she asked cheekily. During that training time, she took Sesshomaru in like her brother and he did the same. Sesshomaru growled as she called him the wretched nickname. "Don't call me Fluffy, miko. You know my name is Sesshomaru. Either that or Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands!" Kagome put up her hand sin defeat. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshy, Lord Fluffy, either way." Sesshomaru glared at her.

The 4 teenagers were still way behind Kagome, looking at him uncertain if he's an enemy or not. Kagome decided to tell them to call it quits. "Guys, this is Lord Sesshomaru. He's a dog demon and my trainer. You can put your wands down, he's safe…..for now." The Golden Trio looked sheepish as they replaced their robes in their pockets and watched the dog demon and Kagome. "What are you even doing here?" the elementalist asked Lord Fluffy. "I'll be staying around in these parts for a while. You'll be seeing a lot of me this year, miko." He turned around and fled of in a random direction.

After he was gone, Kagome started to walk again leaving the others behind, having them to run to catch up. "Hey, Kagome, wait up!" Hermione said trying to catch up to her. As they all finally got up, Kagome was already slamming the door open and headed towards her room to grab a towel and a change of clothes and get a nice cold shower.

After showering, the teenager tried to go back to finishing her drawing but something was distracting her. She can't focus now. There was just too much going on. Going to a magical school, Sesshomaru appearing in the neighborhood, her grandpa saying something about a mission. Sigh. she walked to the Weasley's living room with the drawing pad and pencil at hand, and sat down. After a while, she was still thinking about what to draw, when Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in.

"Kagome, what are you still doing up? It's around 12 and your still here!" Ron cried out without thinking.

"Then why are all 3 of you awake?" Kagome said just as interested. "We couldn't get to sleep." Harry said sitting down in a chair himself. "All 3 of you?" she lifted an eyebrow.

The other 2 took a seat near Kagome too before Kagome had an idea. "Could you guys stay still? You can talk and move a little but try to stay in the same position." She snatched up her pencil and got to work.

She was always a fast worker so around 15 minutes later, her rough draft was done. Kagome had drawn the 3 sitting in chairs, laughing and talking, having a great time. "All done!" she said placing her drawing and pencil on the table next to her. Ron picked up the sketch pad and observed the drawing.

"Bloody hell. This is terrific! How'd you learn to draw like this?" The others took the pad from him also complimented Kagome. The 4 stayed up a bit longer until the grandfather clock rang 2 and they all decided to head to bed.

_**The Next Morning**_

Kagome trudged downstairs at 6:30 in the morning all fresh and clean, wearing light blue short sleeves with a floral design and dark blue sweat pants. It became a habit of hers to wake up so early. She got on the roof again and watch the sun that kept on rising. Around 7:30, before anyone was awake besides her, she took a look at the cabinets and made every breakfast. She made a large variety of foods. She had, scrambled eggs, French toast with maple syrup, pancakes with blueberries and maple syrup, bacon, and she got out orange juice, milk, and mixed the chocolate syrup she found with the milk, making chocolate milk. She also busied herself setting the plates, forks, and knives and putting all the food on the long dining table.

20 minutes after she was done, everyone was downstairs already. They stared at all the food wondering who made it all. They all thought it was Mrs. Weasley at first, but Fred and George knew their mom won't get up THIS early to make breakfast. Suddenly, Kagome came our of no where carrying a couple more plates to set on the table. Mrs. Weasley actually thanked the girl gratefully which left everyone else wide-eyed. Ron's mom usually chased everyone out of her kitchen when she was awake or she yelled at someone for even being in there.

As they all enjoyed breakfast, Kagome was showered with compliments on how good the food was. '_I almost forgot how nice it was to be appreciate it by friends. Just like Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaeda appreciated the rice balls and sausages.' _at that moment she staring to space, Harry looked at her.

"Kagome?" he got no reaction. "Kagome??" he waved a hand in front of her face. "Huh? What?" she asked.

"Sorry, it was nothing. It's just that you were daydreaming or something. Kagome just shook her head and went back to eating.

Not too long afterwards, Hagrid came knocking on the door saying it's time to take the kids to Diagon Ally. Mr. Weasley humbly opened the door, letting the half-giant in.

"I've go the floo powder! Now, kids, let's go. To the fireplace!" Kagome wondered what Mrs. Weasley meant. '_To the fireplace? Is that a name of a shop or something?' _

Kagome watched as each person took some powder, walked to the fireplace, dropped the powder, and shouted Diagon Ally. She was the second to last to go. "Alright, Kagome just do what you seen everyone else did. Remember to say things in a clear voice!" Hermione pushed Kagome forward after grabbing a half a handful of powder. "DIAGON ALLY!"

As Kagome opened her eyes, she found herself in a totally different place. In the Weasley's house, sure, they used magic but not so much of it. Kagome saw lots of magical things on sale some were floating, and some were just plain weird. She heard Hermione behind her. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards Hagrid and the others. She stuck along with Hagrid as everyone headed towards the Gringotts Bank. First they made a stop to Harry's vault, and the Weasley's had money their mom gave them, and Hermione, Hermione had her own money on her. So that means they only need to head towards Kagome's now.

Hagrid turns toward the goblin. "We'd we makin' one more stop 'here. We needa get to vault 186." They sped off in the cart and came to vault 185 and 187. Number 186 wasn't there at all!

"Kagome, do you think you go the right vault number? 'Cause I don't see anything here!" Fred/George asked her. "I don't see anything here either, but I think I know what to do, George." George made a choking noise and so did Fred. Ginny looked at them in confusion.

"You alright Fred, George?" After the two finished their coughing fit the both asked Kagome, "How'd you tell us apart? Not even mum can do it!"

"It's easy if you can read auras. Sure your auras are similar but you can still tell the difference." She then walked out of the cart and towards the wall between vault numbers 185 and 187. She pressed her right hand to the wall, releasing a little of her miko energy. She felt a wave of power go through the wall, and a giant door appeared. It was a light blue door with elemental designs on it. A picture of a giant ball of fire, one of growing saplings, a tidal wave, a hurricane, clouds, and more.

"Blimey! How'd that happen?" Ron said climbing out after Kagome. The others trailed behind as Kagome took the key from Hagrid and inserted inside the key slot. As the group headed inside the vault they were amazed at all the money and riches Kagome had in there. She almost had more than Harry! "'here ya go. Fill as much as ya can in this bag. Ya gonna need it." Kagome took the tan leather pouch from Hagrid and filled it with tons of galleons.

After they all finally got out of the vault and out of Gringotts Bank. They can finally go shopping for their supplies. " I'd be takin' Kagome a'ound. You can all go off on yer own now. Meet at the Th'ee Brooms'icks when yer done."

With that, everyone headed in their own direction.

_Jikere: I know I know. Kinda boring chapter right? But live with me! I can't think right first thing in the morning!_

_Inuyasha: Definition. She NEVER thinks right!_

_Miroku: I don't think that will be wise, Inuyasha._

_(Kagome comes into the room holding a giant bucket of popcorn.)_

_Jikere: (Takes a bowling ball and knocked him unconscious.) Serves him right! Stupid dog!_

_Hermione: (Eating popcorn) Is he gonna be all right?_

_Shippo : Don't worry, he'll survive. He got hurt worse than this before because Kagome had sat him a lot of times before?_

_Hermione: Sit?_


	4. Shopping?

_Jikere: Sorry I took a while to update! I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately!_

_Inuyasha: Keh!! I don't think sitting in front of that rectangle all day reading fan fiction's called work!_

_Hermione: Actually, she is working like that! She is working on extending her figment of imagination to create original ideas for this story!_

_Everyone sweat drops……._

_Jikere: Start this off will you Sango?_

_Sango: Why's it gotta be me? Make Inuyasha do it!_

_Inuyasha: ME?? Stupid wench! I ain't gonna do it ya know!_

_Jikere: You'll get a bag of potato chips and a can of sprite!_

_Sango: 5 bags and 5 cans of Pepsi!_

_Jikere: 1 and 1!_

_Sango: 4 of each then!_

_In the background watching_

_Harry: I haven't been here long, but this arguing happens often, huh?_

_Ron: It seems like if they fight anymore, it'll become one of those girly sissy fights!_

_Me and Sango again_

_Jikere: 1!! No more! I'm gonna go broke! You people already ate 6 pints of ice cream, 12 big bags of potato chips, saving none for me, thank you, drank 26 cans of soda, and ate almost my entire candy stock! _

_Sango: Fine! 3 and that's final._

_Jikere: Hmmmm…….DEAL!_

_Sango: Jikere doesn't own the elementalist idea or any Harry Potter or Inuyasha characters!! So YAY!! I'm free of her control! …..Unless she puts me in her story……shit. (Oh, and the elements thing originally belongs to Inyx Dawn so 3 cheers for her!) _

_**Chapter 4:Shopping and Hogwarts**_

Kagome followed Hagrid as he headed towards Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. They waited for Kagome's turn to get her fitted into black robes suitable for Hogwarts. Not too long afterwards, they exited the shop to go look for all the books she'll need for the school year. Kagome power walked behind Hagrid to keep up with his giant strides. Her feet began to hurt a little after a hour or so of walking. _'Ugh! I should've worn sneakers or something! These stupid flats are killing me!' _The teenager thought as she dodged pass a couple of busy wizards to keep up with the half giant in front of her.

After getting her a cauldron, and other supplies, Hagrid **finally **slowed to a stop in front of Ollivander's. There wasn't a big place to stand since most of the room was reserved for the wands, so Hagrid suggested he stayed outside and wait.

"Try to make it quick, Kagome. Mrs. Weasley will throw a fit 'f we don' make it back in time."

The teenager nodded as she quickly walked into the shop. She exited the book store with a large white shopping bag at hand, looking like it was about to burst. The half giant eyed the bag suspiciously.

Kagome noticed this and decided to tell him before he could ask. " I saw a couple of books that looked interesting so I decided to get them too! Besides, I need to know more about the wizard world." With that, she followed Hagrid down the alley down to the Weasley's house. When they arrived, Kagome walked up to her temporary room, and set all her supplies down. '_I wonder what the students would be like. Hagrid already said some of them are really nice. I wonder what he meant by "some".' _She sighed, and she walked to the restroom to wash up for dinner.

Dinner was the same as yesterday. Ron was talking to Harry and Hermione as usual with his twin brothers Fred and George bugging them to try their new candy, (remember they own a prank shop) and the adults were discussing the problems in the community. The only person missing was Mrs. Weasley. Instead of sitting down in the empty wooden chair, she found her way to the Weasleys' kitchen and decided to help Mrs. Weasley get ready for dinner. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Mrs. Weasley covered in flour. "Do you need help, Mrs. Weasley? Everyone in the dining room is waiting." Kagome asked quietly.

"That'll be very nice, dear. Please go set the table while I finish cleaning up." The Japanese teenager scanned the room for all the plates and eating utensils. She grabbed the stacks of plates and forks and walked down the hall to the dining room. She silently placed a plate in front of every person at the table, except the ones that are missing of course, meaning her and Ron's mother. They had a loud meal with screaming and shouting from the kids.

Kagome just watched the scene that was in front of her and stirred the food on her plate. She pushed the chair back from the table and excused herself without anyone noticing except Harry. The elementalist hurried to the roof, since she felt a strange presence in the neighborhood. She stood on top of the house. Wind gently blew her hair backwards away from her face. Her eyes swept through the surrounding areas looking for any signs of anything out of the ordinary. A shadow was flashed before her eyes as she quickly jumped down the building and chased after it. With all the training she had, it was a simple task to do. She caught up to the figure quickly and threaten it to tell her what he was doing.

It was dark out, so she couldn't see the thing's face very well. But as a passing light shown, she got a glimpse of what she was holding on to. It was a large, thin snake that was longer than the height of her whole body. Kagome gazed at the snake and wondered. _'How could a snake have such an evil presence. It's just a snake!' _She gasped as she actually heard the snake talk. At first, it was just a snake sound. _SSSSSSSSSSSSS _and the _SSSSSSSSSSSSS. _But now she can hear it say, "Let go with me, you filthy human." She was in shock, and the her grip on the giant snake was loosened. It finally slithered away into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Harry had ran after her suspicious of what she was going to do. When he finally caught up with her, he saw Kagome frozen in a position as if she was holding onto something. He stepped toward her cautiously, wondering what kind of trance she was in. As he got nearer, Kagome started to move again. Just a little bit. Seconds later she fainted.

_Jikere: Eventually, I will add Fruits Basket as a crossover since the majority of the votes were on that. _

_Miroku: So read and review!_


	5. Nothing Much Happens

_Jikere: The elementalist idea does not belong to me. It originally belongs to Inyx Dawn. _

_Harry: She doesn't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter either!_

_**Chapter 5: Nothing Much Happens**_

Everyone crowded around the couch, waiting to see when Kagome would wake up. As she started to shift, everyone eagerly waited for her to sit up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to see the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione starring at her. When Mrs. Weasley realized that she was awake, she began to freed over the teenager. "What happened? Are you okay?!" Then Mrs. Weasley flocked to the kitchen and returned with a cup of herbal tea.

Kagome silently took the cup of tea and sipped it for a while before speaking. "A snake, such an evil presence for a snake!" That was all she said before returning to her tea. Everyone starred at her in confusion. '_A snake?' _everyone thought except for Harry. Then Hermione spoke up, "Are you sure it was snake? There are not many snakes in the Wizard community except for a few…"

"Blimey! You mean that it could be 'You-Know-Who's' snake?" he turned pale at the thought.

"You mean Voldemort can be back again?" the second youngest Weasley turned even paler at the mention of you-know-who's name.

Everything was silent at the moment except for Kagome and the constant sipping of her precious herbal tea. They stayed like that for a few minutes before deciding to retire, and they would have to catch the express to Hogwarts tomorrow. One by one, they slowly shut up the lights and went to sleep. But one Japanese girl was still sitting on the couch with the brand new cup of tea. She seems to be deep in thought. _'Voldemort? You-Know-Who? What could that be? Why do they all seem so scared? They couldn't be talking about the snake??' _She decided not to think about this subject anymore, so she showered and went to bed.

She woke up bright and early the next morning and fixed everyone their breakfast once again. Then she climbed all the way back to her room and brought her suitcases down. They are leaving after breakfast after all. An hour and a half after she woke up, and half an hour she made the breakfast, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley stumbled down the stairs in their pajamas. Although Kagome had made breakfast for them before, they were surprised she has done it again.

The rest of the household mumbled their gracefulness. The all quickly finished their breakfast especially the kids. The Golden Trio plus Ginny then raced upstairs to pack. Throughout the entire breakfast, the elementalist had just sat there sipping herbal tea. She watched as the foursome dashed upstairs, so she got up from the table as well. Instead of going upstairs, she exited the household. She was wearing an outfit perfect for exercise. She jogged all around the Wizard community and eventually came back to her starting point.

By the time she came back, Mrs. Weasley was already rushing everyone out of the household with Harry holding onto her luggage. She took her bags from him and muttered a "Thank you." She got a smile in return.

The Weasleys' mother grabbed of Ginny's hand and pulled her along the train station, the four teenagers following. As they arrived, they placed all of their luggage, including the pets in a cart similar to the ones you see in Path Mark or any other super market. "Just run in like you always do, Ronald Weasley. You've done this before."

She then shoved Ron ahead having him run straight to the wall, or the barrier between the human community and the magical community or however you want to call it. He was followed by his little sister then Harry. Behind him was Hermione, then last but last least was Kagome. The girl was unsure of what to do. The only way to go to the Hogwarts was to run through what seem like a solid brick wall. It seems like she has no choice, so she closed her eye and ran straight ahead pushing along the cart containing her luggage. She felt herself pass straight to the wall. It felt so similar to the feeling she gets when she travels through the well back to the Feudal Era.

She opened her eyes to see a bunch of people already in their robes in a train that students were boarding on. As she scanned the area, she noticed the Golden Trio waving her over. She calmly walked over, not speeding up her pace at all. As she reached, Ginny began squealed ecstatically. "It's your first year coming to Hogwarts." But as soon as she spotted her friends, she let go of Kagome's arm which she has unconsciously hung on to. "See you later!" she picked up the few pieces of luggage she had not placed on the train's luggage slots. The Golden Trio plus Kagome watched her as she skipped away. There was silence once again, and out of the corner of her eye, the Elementalist saw something that slithered away just like that snake. She took notice of it, but did not say a word. Then Hermione broke into silence and asked Kagome to sit with them on the train. Kagome nodded and said a grateful thank you. She followed the threesome onto the train. She watched silently as Ron slowly slid open the door to a separate car.

She trailed inside and sat down next to Hermione opposite from the boys. They immediately started talking about random subjects. So the Japanese girl just took out a book that she recently bought and started reading. After reading for a while, her eyes felt tired and started falling to sleep.


	6. The Day She Met Malfoy And Something

_Jikere: I have uploaded once more!!! Mwahahaha!_

_Ron, Hermione, Harry, Sango, Miroku, Shippo: Sweatdrops_

_Sango: Enjoy!!_

_**Chapter Six: The Day She Met Malfoy (And Something White)**_

"_SLAM!" _Kagome woke up immediately as she heard the slamming of the car door. As the door slid open, she saw a short pale blonde haired boy followed by two big lugs. '_Who the hell are they? Did they have to wake someone up from their sleep?' _

"Get out of here Malfoy! You're not welcome!" Ron spat.

"Is that any way to treat one of your old friends?" Malfoy said in mock hurt.

"Who are you calling friend? I was never your friends, Malfoy!"

"Just get out! We don't want you here." Harry chimed in.

Malfoy's face turned from friendly to angry. "Stay out of this, Potter. This has nothing to do with you. I just came by to meet the new transfer student." Kagome glanced up from her book, which she started reading right after they opened the door.

"It's my pleasure to meet you! I'm Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand for Kagome to shake. The girl hesitantly reached for his hand and shook it.

"A pleasure of course. Kagome Higurashi." With a hand shake, Draco stepped back and addressed the three others.

"Good day Potter, Weasley, Granger. You too, Kagome." With that he slid the door close and walked away with his two loyal minion behind him.

"That stupid Malfoy. Who does he think he is bargaining in here without permission," Ron and Hermione chimed in talking about Malfoy. Kagome just listened intensively as the three rambled on about "that cursed Malfoy". Out of curiosity, Kagome finally spoke up. "Who are the two other people? You know those two fat people behind him." The golden trio looked up from their conversation to answer that question. "The one standing on Malfoy's left was Crabb. The other one on the right was Goyle."

"Oh." Then, Ron and Hermione put on their Prefect sashes and walked out the door.

"Put your robes on! We're almost there!" Hermione shouted back.

"Where are they going?" The Elementalist asked Harry.

"They're prefects. They're suppose to go around and make sure everyone puts on their robes before we arrive. And they're kind of like hall monitors at a regular school." The girl nodded and watched as Harry slipped the black wizarding robe over his clothes. Turning back to face her, Harry was a bit surprised, "What happened to your robe? Aren't you going to put it on?" Kagome replied with a simple, "No, I'll do it later."

Without giving a second thought The-Boy-Who-Lived just shrugged and looked out the window. Sure enough the train came to a stop soon. "Every body off the train!" They heard a voice yelled. "Well time to go" Harry said grabbing his small suitcase. Kagome just silently followed him off.

'KAGOME!' The looked around for any sign for the person that is shouting her name. "Over here!!" She saw Hagrid waving his arm in the air. The elementalist jogged over to the half giant. "Ye be coming with me now." he motioned to a small canoe liked boat and had Kagome crawl into it.

"I really don't like boats. It is okay if I take the carriages over there with the black scary looking horses?" Hagrid just sweat dropped. Out of nowhere, a white blur appeared in front of Kagome.

_Jikere: That's it for today! I am a little busy so I can't update as much, but my friend is going to bother me to do so anyways. _

_Harry: In the next chapter she'll explain why Kagome explains speaks English (and what the white thing was.)! So please read when she uploads!_


	7. A White Blur And Hogwarts

_**Chapter Seven: The White Blur and Hogwarts**_

The mysterious white blur stopped in front of Kagome as if it was waiting for something. It hovered in mid-air and had a bright light shining in the middle of it. It looks sort of life a cloud with it's fluffiness. Instinctively, Kagome was curious to what it was. As soon as she saw the little beam of lavender-colored light, she slowly reached for it to see if anything was going to burst out. Instead, the cloudily figure was more like a pillow. Her hands suck in as she reached for the starting point of the light. Or so she thought.

She felt something cold against her hand. She pulled back a little, afraid that it would be something dangerous. But sensing no movement, she reached back in and gripped the cold item. She pulled it out quickly and examined the object. It was a beautiful necklace. It was a white gold chain and a mini lock and key in the middle. The lock was heart shaped, and was made of what seemed to be a light colored Ruby, so light it was almost pink. Inside, the key hole was actually several fragments of silver melded together.

They key was tiny and it looked like it can fit exactly in the lock. It was a light blue crystal key with a silver frame around it. Astounded , she starred at the beautiful accessory. There was a wish of wind as the white blur hold back a little then zoomed back and disappeared into the clouds. Maybe it was just a cloud after all. Who knows?

Not realizing it, she looked down and found herself facing the ocean/sea. She turned noticeably green and her stomach felt unsettled.

"Kagome, are ye all right?" Hagrid questioned her.

"I'll be okay." She murmured.

Hagrid was getting worried, "Why don't ye take one of' the carriages?"

Shakily, she stood up from the canoe and walked up from the dock once more. She climbed in an empty carriage and examined the horses. '_What are these? They are so scary looking!' _The carriage lurched as the thestrels flew to Hogwarts. When they finally arrived, the girl was in awe. '_This school is huge! How can they afford all of this? Wait.. Never mind they're wizards.' _

"So you're the new transfer student! I'm professor McGonall of the Gryffindor House. Come along, dear. You have to get to the Sorting Hat Ceremony."

Wordlessly, the elementalist followed the professor on the way to the great dining hall located on the other side of school. It was a long line of first years at Hogwarts. Kagome was instructed to stand behind all of the new students. Professor already explained the process of the ceremony. It is to determine the House you're staying in while you're at Hogwarts. Slowly and gradually, the line started to move forward. Little kid after little kid after little kid, it took around an hour and 45 minutes before kagome was neared the great doors of the dining hall.

"Cartier, Rose." the girl in front of her was called. She watched as the small girl walked to the front of the dining hall for everyone to see. She started to become nervous and fiddled with the edge of her short sleeves. She still haven't switch into her robes, and yet she was never instructed to.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

_Jikere: Sorry, kind of in a rush right now, so I didn't included what I said I was going to do in the last chapter. But no worries, I will be updating a lot this month. At least once a week._

_Sango: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! _

_Shippo: We have milk and chocolate chip cookies! (And Kagome's favorite, Herbal tea)_


	8. WiHoFa

_Pink Vanilla: This is later then I usually update but don't worry I'll update one more time this week.  
_

_Sango: I am not owned by Pink Vanilla and neither is Miroku!_

_Hermione: Or me, Harry, Ron and everyone else!_

_Harry: The elemental idea is given credit to Inyx Dawn._

_Kagome: Enjoy the story!_

_Kirara: Mew!_

_**Chapter Eight: WiHoFa**_

Kagome's head stiffly snapped to attention. As gracefully as she could manage to move her shaky legs, she walked up to Professor McGonall and sat down on a little wooden stool next to her. The professor placed a scraggily looking hat onto a mass of black hair. Kagome sat as stiff as a board waiting for her to be placed in a house.

'_Brave…loyal…will make a great addition to the Gryffindor House. Smart… Ravenclaw. Extremely caring, excellent Hufflepuffs. Pureblood miko and great with your powers. You can fit into Slytherin. This is a tough choice.' _A voice came into the teenager's head.

'_What are you doing? Who are you!!!?? Why are you in my mind???!!!'_

The voice did not reply to her. '_This is the first time I found something like this. Everything is blanked out. The voice said in little while. WHO ARE YOU??!' _Kagome screamed in her head. She didn't get a reply. Behind her back, she activated her miko powers just in case it was demon or worse. Oblivious to the students and teachers watching her, she used her powers to track down her voice. "_IT'S THE HAT!?'_ Kagome screamed inside her head of course. She was about to rip the piece of cloth sitting on the top of her head but a booming startled the hell out of her.

"WiHoFa!!" That was what all the students of Hogwarts murmuring.

"WiHoFa? What in the world is that? I thought there were only four houses. Not five." Kagome heard a red head said.

"WiHoFa? Is that suppose to stand for something? I don't even think that's a word." Another student exclaimed.

Even the teachers were confused. The head master finally had to take control. "QUIET!" Professor Dumbledore bellowed. All the students immediately stopped talking and turned their attention to the old wizard. "This could be some mistake. I have not heard of the WiHoFa House."

The sorting hat started to talk. "This girl belongs to the WiHoFa house. It is the most powerful wizard or witches that only a person that has all the traits of the four houses combined without one more than another." The hat stopped dramatically. "The name WiHoFa stands for what a great witch had believed in. She was not as famous as the others, but she was powerful. WiHoFa represents wish, hope, and faith. Ms. Higurashi is to be placed into that house."

So much silence and tension in the air, you could literally cut it with a pocket knife. Then, Kagome had the urge to stand up and find out what was going to happen now. But first she had to get rid of this hat on her head. Professor McGonall scrolled toward her and held on to the hat herself as if the students were waken up from a trance, they all started to clap and chair along with a few whistles. The teachers were smiling as well.

"Since we don't have a section for the WiHoFa House, and there is only one student in the house, she will get the special room." An old white hair, blue eyed man said. Not knowing what to do next, the elementalist just looked down at the sea of students. "Kagome, why don't you sit by the Gryffindor for now?" from the tone of voice, the teenager knew it wasn't a question, it was more like an order.

"Now that the introduction of the new students are done, let's introduce our new teachers. Now we have a new transfiguration teacher. Please welcome Professor Ukaran. We're also going to have a new defense against dark arts is Professor Sesshomaru." a tall man with silver hair stood up. The Hogwarts' population clapped politely as their favorite elementalist stare in shock.

'_Sesshomaru?? As one of my professors? You have got to be kidding me.' _

_Pink Vanilla: Just in case you haven't notice. I changed my pen name. _

_Harry: Don't forget to R&R  
_


	9. Sesshomaru

_Shippo: Ron! Gimmee back my pocky!! AHHH!! Kagome he took my chocolate pocky!_

_Ron: She gave it to me! I didn't--_

_PinkVanilla: As I promised, the second chapter for this week! It took me a while to write it but here you go!_

_Miroku: PinkVanilla does not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter characters, meaning me!_

_*Gets hit with hiraikotsu*_

_Hermione: Once again, elemental idea belongs to Inyx Dawn! _

_**Chapter Nine: Sesshomaru **_

"Doesn't he look amazing? That silver hair.."

"I know! He looks so cute! And he's tall and dreamy.."

Kagome almost busted a gut trying not to laugh as she heard a few females talking about the demon lord. '_Tall, dreamy and great hair. First time I heard someone say that and lived. Or even say that in his presence!_'

"Now that all the introductions are done, enjoy the feast!" Professor Dumbledore addressed the students. The wizard clapped his hands twice, then food appeared onto the dining tables.

"All right, the food's here! I'm starving!" Kagome heard a familiar voice shout. She turned around in her seat to find Ron sitting opposite of her. She watched attentively as the red head stuffed his mouth with food. "Ahh, 'is ish ee ive'!" she heard the boy mutter.

Hermione noticed Kagome watching and translated. "He says, 'This is the life!'. Don't worry about him, he always eats like this." Kagome let out a smile and continued glancing around the dining hall. Her eyes stopped at the professors area and her eyes met Sesshomaru's. A silent eye conversation indicating they need to talk.

"Kagome? Aren't you going to eat anything? You haven't eaten anything since we left Ron's house." Harry observed her plate.

"I'll be fine." She picked up her fork and took a small helping of chicken. The Golden Trio just watched her for some reason, not eating themselves, counting Ron. He has food in his mouth but he wasn't chewing. "Excuse me." the onyx haired teenager said swiftly. She glided towards an exit hoping no one else would notice or that a certain demon would get a clue.

Fortunately for her, he did. He wordlessly stood up from his seat and followed her out taking a different exit and rounding back to the place a certain miko was waiting. "What are you doing here?" a furious Kagome asked. Her over arrogant demon friend was going to be her defense against dark arts teacher.

As expected of the argumentative demon lord, he fired back at the teenager. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I am going to be your _professor."_

"No! I don't mean what are you doing here here. I meant what are you doing here in England and why. I mean the oh so fearsome demon lord of the western land is here. There has got to be a reason. You are degraded to be a school professor."

Sesshomaru snorted. "So you admit that I am a demon lord and much superior to you?"

Kagome growled in frustration, "Well???!!!"

"Miko, as I said before, you do not need to know everything." With that he glided back around to the other entrance and went in. Leaving behind a curious frustrated Japanese teenager.

_PinkVanilla: Sorry for not updating for so long. I got really sick and those teachers give a lot of homework!! _

_Shippo: So your still going to update right?_

_Sango: Of course she is! It's not like she's going to abandon this story or put it on hiatus. _


	10. Naraku

_**Chapter Ten: Naraku**_

Frustrated, Kagome stalked back inside and sat down angrily at the table. The Golden Trio looked up from their food at the sudden _thump _she made. Yes, even Ron, if you were wondering.

Unsure of what to do, Harry asked softly, "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah, why?" she clenched her jaw. '_I can NOT believer Sesshy just did that! He's been degraded to a wizard school professor and he's still so arrogant and full of himself! Stupid damn demon lord.' _Kagome cursed in her head.

After several more silent moments of quietly cursing at the inu youkai, she decided to wish for something to eat. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, she used her index finger to point at her plate.

_Zap!_

A light, just like her miko powers' appeared and headed for the plate. A second later, perfect little Japanese rice balls appeared with a cup of.....guess what? HERBEL TEA!! _I'm so grateful this kind of power came along with the elementals!' _Soundlessly, she ate the onigiri and drank her tea as she made a plan to corner Sesshomaru.

A little while later, she stood up and tried to straighten her clothes. Her midnight blue shirt dress was a bit wrinkled and her dark jeans didn't help too much on her appearance later. With that outfit on, it was a little hard not to stand out. _'I wonder why no one else said anything about my outfit and not being in a robe besides those three. Oh well. I'll just head to the dorms.' _The onyx haired girl brushed off a final piece of rice and walked to the giant doors.

Just as she was about to reach for the door handles, she froze. _'What the hell is this aura? I haven't felt this since....since..NO!! It's not possible. I swear I killed him! He turned to ash and was blown away by the helpful wind. Help, Kami-sama!!'_

Turning her head slowly to face the area where the teachers were sitting, she watch Professor Ukaran glance around the room. When he was about to make eye contact with him, she avoided his eyes like the plague and pretending to be interesting in a certain person in the room. As soon as Kagome felt his eyes turn to somewhere else, she looked back up at him.

'_Professor Ukaran...Ukar-an..UKA-ran...Ukar-AN...NARAKU! Ukaran is Naraku backwards! Why didn't I figure that out sooner!?' _As soon as she realized, she tried her best to catch the demon lord's attention. After moments of useless light zapping of miko power, she had enough.

_'Fine. If that stupid demon doesn't want to help. I'm going to do this my way.....HEY! He's trying to put poison on Hermione! I'm lucky he missed the first time. Oh shit!'_

Creating a large pink shield, she ran towards Hermione so she wouldn't be hit on the back. Later, you can see a glob of blackish goo on the priestess's shield.

"Naraku! How dare you try to invade Hogwarts! Haven't you been killed last time?!"

By now, every single peron in the Great Hall was silent. At the corner of her eye, she saw Fluffy-sama aka, Sesshomaru, watching her intentively with his golden eyes. Kagome turned back to the once human and stared at him. Hogwarts students can see the new Professor and the WiHoFa student staring each other down. A spark of red electricity between them, ready to kill.


	11. The Unexpected

_PinkVanilla: Hello, my dear readers! I am back from an extremely long and tiring break from fan fiction. Now, that I'm back, I'll take time to write new chapters in my notebook during the boring ELA class I have with the boring teacher, who is so boring, that the most boring-est of students are fun compared to boring old her!!!!_

_Miroku: Now, now. No need to get all fired up about a teacher. Settle down…_

_Shippo: Yeah! No need to get mad about a boring person who is so boring she won't even buy boring little me some chocolate pocky unlike some VERY interesting, smart person I know?_

_*Raises eyebrow*_

_PinkVanilla: You win. Here's your stupid pocky._

_Kagome: While those three, plus Inuyasha who has been amazingly quiet (eating pocky) I'll take time to say that PinkVanilla does not own any of us Inuyasha (Why does Inuyasha's name get put up anyways? Why not mine?) Or Harry Potter characters. (Harry too! Why's it his name?)_

_Ron: Hey! Where's my share of food? I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm hungry!_

_Hermione: Ron, lunch was half an hour ago. _

_Ron: That's what I'm saying!!_

_P.S. from PinkVanilla: Ignore what the idiots are saying There's nothing to see here!!_

_**P.P.S. I've been working on this chapter for a while and forgot it was on my laptop. -_- Since I found it I might as well upload it!! **_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"Ahh..Kagome. It's nice to know your senses haven't dulled in the last four hundred years or so. Still sharp as a sword, I presume?" the sinister being said.

"And it's so NOT nice to see you alive. Aren't you suppose to be somewhere in Japan, buried under tons of rocks and soil, never to have your stinky old corpse see sunlight ever again?" Kagome retorted snappily. She watched the demon stand by the seating's of the professors. Not looking so good. On the bright side, Sesshomaru FINALLY noticed that Naraku was here.

"Now, now, miko. Is that any way to speak to an old friend?" He gave one of his disgusting little grins. "It's time we should have a little chat over our differences. Agreed, Sesshomaru?" he continued, bringing the demon lord into the mess. Once again.

"Sure. A nice little chat. Why don't we just have someone pour us some oolong tea so we can sit here and sip it like old ladies?!" The priestess shouted back. Volume rising at every word. Every else in the Great Hall was still silent ever since the last episode of the discovery of Naraku. And Sesshomaru was just observing the scene. Most likely looking for a way to solve the scene without causing trouble for Hogwarts, or searching for an opportunity to attack the damn _thing_.

Tension was in the air, as no words were spoken, but just glares and glances between the demon load, the miko, and evil demon, and among the wizards themselves. Naturally, the students of Hogwarts had one question on their minds. _'What the hell is going on here?!' _It was only normal for them to think of this.

I mean, it's not everyday you see your suppose-to-be charms teacher fighting and annoying a student he never taught before and involving a new Defense Against Dark Arts professor. The painful silence was broken as Kagome whipped out an elemental sword, made of fire, and lunged at the dark beast. Naraku, as fast as he was, didn't dodge the attack completely. Getting a scrape on the arm, he was made.

Without thinking, he launched toward the miko, tentacles appearing once again, dripping with miasma. Students watched, some with widened eyes, in shock, amazement, and many other emotions a normal person would have if a human or wizard appeared with tentacles. At that moment, Sesshomaru joined in for the safety of the students. (Shocker, ne?)

Many attempts to hit later, (With only few landed), the Great Demon Lord of the West noticed something unusual. Naraku wasn't like his usual attacking mode, but merely dodging all the miko's attacks. With each passing minute, it seemed as if more miasma was leaking from his icky black tentacles and either the school had a really loud drum, or something had been planned. Many thumps of footsteps were heard, all in unison as they seem to be getting louder and louder.

At this point, students were starting to panic. The heck, so were the professors! Who would blame them if the new charms teacher was actually a freak with tentacles, a new student was attacking their supposed professor, and the two both seemed to know the other new teacher, Sesshoumaru. Plus, the loud sounds that are increasing in volume all around school wasn't helping too much either.

"Getting tired so soon, miko? I expected better." Naraku smirked as he side stepped a ball of fire.

"Tch. Don't be so full of yourself! Damn arrogant bastard!" (Seems like Kagome was pretty much influenced by Inuyasha...while she was still with him.)  
At the moment, whether Kagome was ignoring the loud thumps surrounding the school, or she was just way too oblivious, giant crashes were heard outside. As soon as the noise level increased, students (like Neville) started screaming and panicking.

"We're all gonna die!!" ,"Merlin, help me!" , "I want my mommy!!", and even weirder things were shouted in the Great Hall. It wasn't too long before something, or some_things_ crashed though the giant wooden doors.

Ones with a human body and unknown bottoms, some carrying giant weapons, others with sharp teeth and drooling...there were many more behind the ones named. But the one leading them all was most noticeable. Another "old friend" or her and Sesshomaru.

While taking a rest from attacking Naraku, the elementalist glance towards the doors to see.. "_Kagura." _

_PinkVanilla: Not much of a cliffhanger....I know, I know. I'll be going on vacation next week so I doubt I'll update until mid-August. Don't miss me too much! XD_

_Inuyasha: When she's away, that means we can mess up her room right?_

_*Vein popping..*_

_Kagome: And I can SIT you indoors, right?_

_Inuyasha: You...!!!_

_Kagome: That was an accident..._

_Harry: Read and review everyone! That way, the author won't lose interest in this. Plus she'll take suggestions for the story. Pairings and such!_

_P.P.P.S. Did I mention this is my last update before I come back from vacation?!  
_


End file.
